A time for change
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione returns to the Burrow after being away due to the break up with Ron. When Charlie makes an unannounced visit is romance in the air?


**Hi Everyone,**

 **Another Charlie and Hermione fanfic. This one is just a small Christmassy romance. Let me know what you think x**

It was dark and the Burrow shone out like a light house guiding Hermione to it's comforting security. Ever since the breakup Hermione had avoided coming here scared of what the rest of the family would think. Ginny had quickly put a stop to that assuring the witch that she would always be welcome at the Burrow. Besides Ron had moved out with the red headed girl that he'd left her for. Hermione should have been a wreck after the breakup after all they'd been together for a year but she wasn't. Their relationship was always going to be doomed. Hermione's only feelings for Ron were friendship and after the way he'd broken up she didn't even have that. A face appeared at the window and Hermione continued up the path. The door swung open as she reached it and then she was being enveloped in hugs. Hermione leant into the hugs surprisingly happy that her Christmas wouldn't be spent alone.

'Hermione dear you look positively ghastly. Let's get you fed.'

Molly bustled over grabbing Hermione by the hand before pulling her into the kitchen. The others laughed at Hermione's situation before turning away leaving the two women to their conversation. Hermione fidgeted as she sat on the kitchen stool while Molly ran around putting food on a plate.

'I'm fine Molly honestly. I had tea before I came.'

'Dear it's been quite some time since you've visited here. Please know that what happened between you and my son does not change our relationship.'

Hermione smiled and she pulled the older woman into a hug.

'Thanks.'

'You'll be staying for Christmas of course. You can have Charlie's room.'

Hermione pulled back unsure of what to say.

'I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides where will Charlie sleep when he visits.'

'Don't be silly dear. Charlie very rarely visits us but even if he does there are plenty of rooms in this house. Now I'll send Fred and George round to help you pick up your stuff tomorrow.'

With no other choice Hermione agreed to stay for the holidays and Molly ushered her out of the kitchen before she could change her mind. Even with Molly clearing the air Hermione still felt awkward when faced with all the Weasley's. Luckily Ron wasn't there but still she hadn't seen them in a few months. Only Ginny was the exception the red headed girl was always dropping in on Hermione.

'You can sit next to me Mione.'

Relieved at Ginny's interception Hermione sat down next to the other woman. Everyone turned to stare at her and Hermione began to feel nervous.

'We knew you could never stay away from us Mione. Deep down you know you chose the wrong Weasley and we are here to help you when you decide to pick the right one.'

Fred's cheesy line caused the whole crowd to burst out laughing and just like that it was as if nothing had changed. They all caught up and Hermione told everyone about how much she hated her job and was looking for a new one as well as her plans to buy an apartment. In turn Fred and George told her about their new store expansion and Bill informed everyone of Fleur's pregnancy. Hermione made a note to buy a gift for the baby shower and to stop by the joke shop sometime. That night Hermione crawled into bed exhausted.

Hermione woke up to the bright sun flinching as she realised she had forgotten to close the curtains last night. The twins were meeting her at ten to help her apparate her stuff over. Putting on the kettle Hermione sat down at the island and began writing a list of everything she would need. The kettle flicked off and Hermione made a hot drink before turning to her room magicking items into a set of bags. When the twins turned up there were only a few things left to pack. Tossing the last few pieces in her handbag Hermione handed the twins a bag each before lugging her own to the fireplace. Seeing her struggle George took it off her before flooing to the Burrow. Fred followed him and Hermione locked up before apparating away. She wasn't a huge fan of flooing.

Molly opened the door welcoming Hermione into the warmth. The house smelt of cooking and the crackling fire gave off a woody scent. Hermione smiled as Molly bid her to sit down and that lunch wouldn't be long. Fred and George excused themselves to finish up some last minute details at the shop so Hermione was left alone to unpack. Charlie's old room smelt very distinctly of fire and spice. It didn't take long for Hermione to unpack leaving her time to curl up in front of the fire downstairs with a book. It was a fascinating book and she felt guilty for borrowing it from Charlie without asking. She doubted Charlie would mind its not like he was here anyway.

Lunch was served and the twins bustled in laughing to themselves. The food was wonderful as always and it was great to have Molly's special roast again. Fred and George kept the conversation flowing and Ginny was busy gossiping to Hermione about her relationship with Harry. The girls were laughing over Harry's failed attempt to seduce his girlfriend when the floo went. The conversation stopped and everyone turned to face the floo.

'Ah man did I miss lunch?'

Everyone started laughing and hugs were being shared. Hermione was left at the table confused before she caught a glimpse of the man. Charlie Weasley. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the dragon trainer. Standing up Hermione slowly made her way over to the crowd. Charlie saw the witch and pushed his way over to her.

'Looking good Mione'

Hermione smiled saying a quick thanks before she was enclosed into his strong arms. He smelt the same as his room and Hermione leaned in to the comforting scent. She lingered a little too long and pulled away awkwardly as Molly swept him into the kitchen. Hermione watched him go wondering how he felt about her and how she felt about him.

Ginny quickly walked up to her before they headed to Ginny's room to talk about about the new arrival. Or at least that's what Hermione thought until she heard Ron's voice from downstairs.

'Gin'

'I'm sorry we only just found out. He's brought that girl with him too but come on let's talk in my room.'

Ginny shut the door behind them and Hermione plonked herself on the bed.

'Are you alright Mione? I promise I didn't know he was coming.'

'Gin I'm fine honestly. In fact I think I might be interested in someone else.'

Ginny rushed to sit next to Hermione a hungry glint in her eyes.

'Who is it?'

'I'm not sure if I should tell you. It probably won't come to anything.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

'You can't leave it there Mione who is it?'

Just as Hermione was about to give in there was a knock on the door before it swung open. Charlie's head popped round the door.

'Charlie we could have been naked.'

Ginny screeched at him but Charlie seemed nonpulsed.

'I wouldn't mind seeing one of you naked.' He winked at Hermione before speaking again.

'I just came to check you were alright I heard about what happened with Ron.'

Hermione smiled and looked at him with a strange glean in her eye.

'I'm okay thanks. I've been over Ron for a long time now.'

Hermione stood up and so did Ginny.

'Oh and Mum is making hot chocolate and asked for Ginny.'

Ginny turned round to grimace at Hermione before heading out the door telling Hermione to come down when she was ready. Charlie stayed behind. Once Ginny was gone he shut the door leaving only the two together.

'I see you nicked my book.'

Hermione would have been nervous if it wasn't for the smirk spread across his face.

'Your work intrigues me.'

Charlie turned to face her putting his back to the bookcase.

'And me? Do I intrigue you?'

His smirk was still in place and the question caught Hermione off guard.

'I...I'm not s...'

He paced towards her until she was sat back on the bed.

'I see the way you look at me. The way you held onto me in that hug. Besides sweetheart I would love a chance to get to know you better. Will you let me?'

Hermione almost laughed at the old fashioned way Charlie Weasley worked.

'Are you asking me to date you?'

'That depends would you say yes?'

Hermione giggled as he played with words. He had such a talent for twisting them but she liked it.

'Yes I think I would.'

Charlie leaned forward as Hermione laughed. His lips met hers in a small kiss before Molly's voice could be heard calling them down. Taking her hand in his Charlie escorted Hermione downstairs. Ginny raised an eyebrow when Charlie pulled Hermione into his side on the sofa. Hermione laughed as Ginny and Charlie spoke forgetting that Ron and his woman were only in the kitchen.

'You know Charlie you can let Hermione go. I'm surprised she can breathe.'

Charlie turned to the woman next to him. Leaning in he kissed her as Ron stepped out of the kitchen. Everyone smirked at the jealous look on Ron's face, when Charlie answered his sister staring straight at Hermione's ex.

'What can I say Gin? I'm quite attached to her.'


End file.
